La dicha que me fue negada
by lidiakawai
Summary: Kamisama te pido que nunca se sepa, que mordi mis labios, para no gritar Creo que se dice Song Fic. Basado en la cancion de Leonardo Favio la dicha que me fue negada. Nada me pertence... Ni la trama (es una canción que escuche), Ni los personajes... Solo me gusto y pense en esta pareja cuando la escuche... Me dejan un review aunque sea diciendo que es horrible.. si?


El día era hermoso, o eso escucho decir a la mujer de su hermano, sin embargo a él, le parecía que nuevamente estaba en el mismo inframundo. Era horrible el hecho que le hacia estar allí, pero no podía escapar, su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría y por supuesto no podía simplemente irse. De alguna forma siempre supo que algo así pasaría, tiempo atrás se dio cuenta que no podía pedir más de ella, seria injusto y monstruoso. Y no podía ser monstruoso no con ella.

En medio de tantas rosas y azucenas  
la pequeña novia es una flor mas  
vestida de blanco pálida y serena  
con su paso lento camina al altar  
los cirios refulgen y el coro en la iglesia  
festejan el hecho que va a acontecer  
mientras yo sonrío al verla contenta  
y digo es la vida que le voy hacer 

Recordaría cada maldito detalle de ese fastidioso instante, el sonido de su corazón cuando caminaba al altar, su olor, aquel pequeño tropiezo que tuvo por los nervios, (casi se río por eso) su maldita mente se encargaría de grabarlo en su cerebro. En esos momentos envidiaba a los humanos y su capacidad de olvidarse de todo, envejecían y sus recuerdos se escapaban, porque de algo estaba seguro, este recuerdo le perseguiría por siempre en su casi ilimitada existencia.

Allí junto al altar  
ella espera a aquel hombre  
mi querida niña, ¿Que debo hacer?

yo debo fingir que estoy alegre en homenaje a ti  
cuanto te ame dios mio  
y que hermosa estas esta noche, que hermosa 

Sintió un frio extraño recorrer su cuerpo ante el "y yo los consagro marido y mujer" emitido por el maldito humano que bendecía aquella unión, su mente era un caos de horror, dolor, envidia y deseos de matar a todos y tomarla y llevársela lejos. Por un momento pensó: "Que importaba si no me ve de esa manera, podría obligarla". Mordió su lengua cuando la lucidez llego a su mente. No podría hacerle eso a ella, jamás, avergonzado por su debilidad pensó.

Kamisama yo te pido que nunca se sepa  
que mordí mis labios para no gritar  
que mi alma esta en sombras  
que llore en silencio  
que nunca en la vida la podre olvidar 

Olio sal en el ambiente… Mucha gente lloraba de felicidad por ellos... caminaban agradeciendo a todos los presentes, conto los pasos que dieron en total 50, dijeron 27 gracias a distintas personas, en distintos matices de voces todos llenos de alegría y esperanza. ¡Que tontería¡ Acaso se estaban burlando de él, como odiaba ese día.

los cirios refulgen y el coro festeja  
ya los novios dejan el altar mayor  
la gente a su paso les da mil caricias  
ya están cerca mio  
oh Kamisama ayúdame 

—Señor— aquel hombre hizo una reverencia—No nos dice nada.

No lo puede odiar, no del todo. Él no era un mal hombre, solo por eso aun permanecía vivo, había pasado todas las pruebas impuestas por el, todas y cada una, además Rin lo amaba y eso bastaba, tenia que bastar. Lo miro sin mostrar emoción alguna muy distinta a su interior

—oh perdón, es que es la primera vez que veo una unión humana.— hablo parcamente— Yo te deseo toda la dicha que hubiera deseado para mi y además— pensó antes de decir lo que continuaba, su mayor miedo era que ella lo olvidara, "No dejes que me olvide" quiso suplicar— no se… 

—Y para mi Señor— interrumpió Rin ansiosa con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

No, por favor no me mires así, pensó, otro recuerdo doloroso, otra imagen que le mataría. Ella tan inocente, ignorante de ser el objeto de deseo de alguien como el.

— Para ti, lo mejor mi vida— la chica se sorprendió por el epíteto cariñoso y sus ojos brillaron aun mas, él era un Dios para ella, el Dios que le permitió estar allí, y ser tan feliz como nunca pensó podría ser sin estar a su lado — y un deseo, la promesa de que el primer hijo llevara mi nombre en mi honor, porque fue gracias a mi que sus vidas se cruzaron. Además porque les aprecio mucho. De acuerdo.

Rin se sorprendio… y sonrio. Abrió los labios pero su esposo se adelanto.

—De acuerdo— asintió agradecido por todo. Era cierto, gracias a ese demonio, él había encontrado a su Rin.

—De acuerdo—el demonio giro para irse, ya se había torturado demasiado decidió. No se despediría de Rin, siempre había sido así, el y ella lo sabían.

Adiós amor mio  
Querida del alma  
que sean felices  
yo le ruego a dios  
que toda la dicha que me fue negada  
Que los dioses

se la de a los dos 

Adiós Querida del alma  
que toda la dicha que me fue negada  
Que los dioses

se la de a los dos..


End file.
